Innocent Friends
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: PWP! Achtung: detailierte Erotik! Eine kleine heiße Geschichte über das Trio, die die drei so wohl nicht erwartet hätten!  OS


_Hallo zusammen!_

_Ich habe Euch mit neuen Sachen diesmal ja ziemlich lange warten lassen und das tut mir wahnsinnig Leid!_

_Daher hoffe ich, ihr genießt gleich diese hoffentlich heiße kleine Geschichte und lasst mich wissen, wie sie euch gefallen hat! ;)_

_Ehe ihr nun jedoch weiter lesen dürft, möchte ich Euch unbedingt noch auf die Neuerungen in meinem Profil aufmerksam machen! Bitte lest sie, denn da stehen leider negative aber auch hoffentlich positive Ereignisse, die Zukunft betreffen:D_

_Nun aber viel Spaß!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

**Innocent Friends**

Kichernd griff Hermine über Rons Beine hinweg nach der Flasche mit dem Feuerwhiskey.

Sie hatte mit Harry und Ron gefeiert, weil Voldemorts Fall nun schon 2 Jahre zurück lag.  
Es war am Ende ihres 7. Schuljahres gewesen, dass sich Harry und Voldemort zum finalen Kampf gegenüber standen; und Harry hatte ihn gewonnen!  
Seit dem hatten sie beschlossen, diesen Tag jedes Jahr zu feiern.  
Nur sie drei.  
Ohne irgendwelche aktuellen Partner, Freunde oder sonst jemanden.  
Ebenfalls gehörte es zu ihrer selbst ins Leben gerufenen Tradition, sich gegenseitig irgendwelche blödsinnigen Geschenke zu machen.

Schon die erste Jahresfeier war ziemlich ausgeartet, aber es war nichts, im Vergleich mit dem heutigen Abend.

Sie hatten erst ganz harmlos mit Butterbier angefangen, doch nach der 4. Runde hatte Ron plötzlich eine extragroße Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Hand gehalten.  
Die ersten zwei Runden dieses Getränkes hatten sie auch noch ganz manierlich aus Gläsern getrunken. Doch danach war es ihnen egal gewesen und sie hatten abwechselnd und unter reichlich Gelächter direkt aus der Flasche getrunken.  
Inzwischen war die Flasche fast leer.

Hermine kam gerade so mit den Fingerspitzen an den Flaschenhals, als Ron die Flasche frech grinsend weiter weg schob.  
„Rohon! Gib mir die Flasche!", nörgelte sie, doch der rothaarige Mann schüttelte energisch den Kopf, woraufhin die junge Frau ihn erst böse und dann flehentlich anblickte, während Harry im Hintergrund vor sich hin kicherte.  
Das Grinsen in Rons Gesicht wurde breiter, ehe er verschwörerisch fragte:  
„Was bekomme ich denn dafür?"

„Och Ron...was willst du denn haben?" stöhnte sie genervt als Antwort.  
Ihr war gerade gar nicht nach Spielchen zumute. Sie wollte Feuerwhiskey! Gleich!  
Ron schien einen Moment zu überlegen, da er aber ein schlechter Schauspieler war, sah man ihm deutlich an, dass er schon ganz genau wusste, was er als „Belohnung" von Hermine haben wollte.  
„Küss mich, Hermine!" platzte er dann auch schon mit seiner Forderung heraus.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen ja. Na gut...wenn es weiter nichts war!  
Was war schon dabei, einem ihrer besten Freunde diesen kleinen Gefallen zu tun, wenn sie dafür endlich ihren Feuerwhiskey bekam.  
Mit einem Seufzen kniete sie sich hin und beugte sich mit ihrem Gesicht zu Ron und gab im einen kleinen, leichten Kuss auf den Mund.  
Ron sah sie empört an, ehe er sie am Nacken packte, zu sich hinzog und sie so intensiv küsste, dass Hermine ganz schwindelig wurde.  
Seine Zunge stupste vorsichtig gegen ihre geschlossenen Lippen und sie öffnete bereitwillig ihren Mund ein kleines Stückchen, um ihr Einlass zu gewähren.

Als sich ihre Zungespitzen berührten, durchzuckte sie ein elektrischer Schlag und sie vergrub gierig ihre Hände in Rons Haaren, um den Kuss noch weiter zu intensivieren.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange der Kuss bereits andauerte – Zeit schien in diesem Moment alles andere als wichtig zu sein – als ihr plötzlich jemand ins Ohr raunte:  
„Und wer küsst mich?"  
Erstaunt unterbrachen Hermine und Ron ihr Geknutsche und blickten zu Harry, dessen Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von den Gesichtern der beiden anderen entfernt war.

Seine Augen glänzten eigentümlich und Hermine bekam bei diesem Anblick eine Gänsehaut und weiche Knie.  
Sie kniete nun zwischen Harry und Ron, ihre Wangen waren gerötet vom Alkohol und ihre Lippen vom Küssen geschwollen. Harry sah ihr in die Augen und registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich nervös über die Lippen leckte, ehe sie sich ihm entgegenlehnte, die Augen schloss und den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte.  
Zuerst war ihr Kuss sanft und scheu, doch er wurde schnell intensiver und Harry stöhnte, als sich ihre Zungen zu ihrem heißen Tanz fanden.

Ron sah den beiden beim Küssen zu und bemerkt erstaunt, wie sehr ihn dieser Anblick erregte. Seine Hose begann merklich enger zu werden und alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er eine Erektion vom Anblick seiner beiden sich küssenden besten Freunde bekam, verstärkte seine Erregung um ein vielfaches.

Als Harry auch noch in den Kuss stöhnte, musste Ron sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht ebenfalls laut zu stöhnen.  
Unbemerkt von den beiden anderen drehte er sich in eine kniende Position und krabbelte hinter Hermine, wo er begann, ihren Nacken zu küssen. Ihre zu einem inzwischen ziemlich zerwühlt aussehenden Dutt hochgebundenen Haare kamen ihm dabei mehr als entgegen.  
Hermine erschauerte unter seinen neckenden Berührungen und stöhnte nun ihrerseits in den Kuss mit Harry, was diesen dazu veranlasste, sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

Ron fühlte das brennende Verlangen, Hermines Haut zu berühren...unter ihrem halb hochgeschobenen Rock ebenso, wie unter ihrer inzwischen zerknitterten Bluse. Er rückte die Zentimeter nach, die Harrys Aktion zwischen ihn und Hermine gebracht hatten und presste seine inzwischen mächtige Beule gegen ihren Po. Dies entlockte ihr ein Keuchen und in einer instinktiven Reaktion bewegte sie ihr Becken und rieb sich somit nicht nur an seiner Männlichkeit, sondern auch an Harrys, was dieser mit einem diesmal ziemlich lauten Stöhnen quittierte.

Er war also mindestens ebenso sehr erregt wie Ron und scheinbar auch Hermine.  
Harry hatte begonnen, Hermines Bluse aufzuknöpfen, während Ron weiterhin ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, manchmal mit seiner Zunge darüber leckte, sie in ihre Ohrmuschel tauchen ließ, oder an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte und dabei jede einzelne Gänsehaut und jedes Stöhnen genoss, dass er Hermine auf diese Weise bescheren konnte.  
Harry hatte die Bluse geöffnet und Ron half ihm, sie von ihren schmalen Schultern zu ziehen.  
Sie trug keinen BH darunter...

Während der schwarzhaarige Mann sich nun mit Händen und Zunge ihren Brüsten widmete, ließ Hermine ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen, bis er an Rons Schulter gelehnt war. Dann drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu, und er kam ihrer Aufforderung, sie zu küssen, stürmisch nach.

Die junge Frau seufzte in seinen Mund, als Harry begann, an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen und zu knabbern und rieb wieder und wieder ihren Schoss gegen die beiden Männer, was auch diese laut stöhnen ließ.

Nie hätte Ron gedacht, dass ihn seine beiden besten Freunde derart geil machen konnten.

Während Harry sich intensiv ihren Brüsten widmete und sie mit Händen und dem Mund gleichzeitig liebkoste, ließ Ron seine Hände über ihre Seiten zu ihrem Bauch und von dort tiefer gleiten. Als er bei ihrem Schoß angekommen war, begann er ihren Rock zusammen zu raffen und glitt dann mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Dabei kam er nicht umhin, Harrys ebenfalls riesige Beule zu spüren. Er begann mit seinen Fingern über ihr Höschen zu reiben, was Hermine nun so laut stöhnen ließ, dass es Ron heiße Schauer der Erregung direkt in die Lenden schickte.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff er nun nach hinten, zu dem Verschluss ihres Rockes und öffnete ihn hastig. Harry schien wohl einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn kaum war der Reisverschluss zur Gänze geöffnet, zog er ihr den Rock über den Kopf.  
Hermine saß jetzt nur noch mit ihrem Slip bekleidet zwischen den beiden jungen Männern und denen verschlug es bei diesem umwerfenden Anblick für einen Moment die Sprache. Dann allerdings ergriff Hermine ihrerseits die Initiative und zog Harry seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Die nackte Haut begrüßte sie mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge, während sie mit einer Hand nach hinten griff und Rons harte Männlichkeit durch seine Hose hindurch zu reiben begann.

Ron stöhnte laut auf und zog sich nun ebenfalls hastig den Pullover über den Kopf, ehe er seine Hand wieder zwischen Hermines Schenkel schob. Mit den Spitzen seiner Finger suchte er den Rand des Höschens, schob es zur Seite und tauchte dann mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre nassen Falten.

Als er seine Finger in sie schob, stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus und erschauerte vor Erregung.  
Harry war so angeturnt von Ron und Hermine, welcher sie mit seinen Fingern fickte, dass er ohne großartig weiter darüber nachzudenken den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans öffnete und sein pralles Glied aus seinem Gefängnis befreite. Sofort übernahm Hermine und rieb seinen Schaft mit ihrer Hand.

Gierig riss Harry die seitlichen Nähte von Hermines Slip auseinander und entfernte auch das letzt Stückchen Stoff von ihrem bebenden Körper. Ron hatte verstanden, was Harry vorhatte, und auch er wollte jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als sich endlich tief in Hermine zu versenken.

Während Harry nun Hermine auf seinen harten Schwanz zog und ihn langsam immer tiefer in sie hinein gleiten ließ, entledigte sich nun Ron seiner Jeans uns seiner Boxershorts und warf sie achtlos zu Boden.  
Hermine und Harry hatten in der Zwischenzeit zu einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus gefunden und Rons Penis zuckte vor freudiger Erwartung sich gleich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein als Scherz gedachtes Geschenk an Harry ausgerechnet heute zum Einsatz kommen würde. Er hatte ihm eine Gleitcreme mitgebracht und es genossen, als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor peinlich berührt errötet war. Nun dankte er dieser Voraussehung, öffnete die kleine Tube und rieb mit der Creme erst seinen Schwanz ein, ehe er eine großzügige Menge auf seinen Fingern verteilte, sich dann wieder hinter Hermine kniete, die in gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien und dann ihren Anus damit einrieb.

Hermine keuchte, als Ron erst einen und dann zwei Finger in ihren hinteren Eingang schob und dann begann diese in ihr zu bewegen. Ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch ihren Körper und sie wusste, sie wollte mehr...sie brauchte mehr!  
Als hätte Ron ihre Gedanken gelesen, waren plötzlich die Finger verschwunden und wurden durch etwas viel Größeres ersetzt.  
„So... eng..." presste Ron mühsam beherrscht hervor, als er ganz in ihr war. Die drei hielten einen Moment heftig atmend inne, ehe erst Ron und dann auch Harry den Rhythmus wieder aufnahmen. Erst sehr langsam und bedacht stießen die beiden bald schneller und tiefer in die junge Frau und trieben sie damit fast zum Wahnsinn.

Sie stöhne nicht mehr, sie schrie inzwischen ihre Lust heraus.  
Ihre Finger hatten sich in Harrys Schultern verkrallt und hinterließen dort brennende Male, während ihr Kopf weit nach hinten überstreckt auf Rons Schulter ruhte.

„Harry...ich...kann...nicht mehr...lange...so eng" keuchte Ron und brachte damit Hermine nahe an die Klippe.  
Harry stöhnte seinerseits laut auf, als Hermines innere Muskeln sich mehr und mehr um ihn anspannten.  
Wenige Momente später begann sie heftig zu erbeben und zu schreien und ihre Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um Harrys Männlichkeit zusammen, was diesen ebenfalls stöhnend zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Der Anblick seiner beiden Freunde während ihres Orgasmus war auch für Ron zu viel, und nur wenige Stöße später ergoss auch er sich heiß in Hermines Po.

Halb auf, halb nebeneinander liegend, schnappten die drei nach Luft und versuchten zu verstehen, was da gerade geschehen war.  
Sie kannten sich nun schon so lange, aber sie hatten nie in dieser Art füreinander empfunden.  
Der Alkoholrausch von vorher war wie weggewischt.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit fiel Hermines Blick auf die lange vergessene Flasche Feuerwhiskey und mit Entsetzen in der Stimme sprach sie Ron an:  
„Von wem hast du den Feuerwhiskey?"  
„Ähm...von Fred und George...warum fragst du?"  
Hermine zeigte nur stumm auf die Flasche und sowohl Ron als auch Harry blickten verwundert in die angedeutete Richtung.  
Alle beide schnappten synchron erschrocken nach Luft.

Auf dem Etikett der Flasche war ein Text erschienen, der folgendes besagte:

_Wir hoffen, Ihr hattet Euren Spaß mit unserer neuen Erfindung.  
Der Kater am nächsten Morgen bleibt aus,  
die Hemmungslosigkeit ist trotzdem gegeben!_

Fred und George

**ENDE**

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen, und ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

_Würde mich wie immer über ein kleines Review freuen:)_


End file.
